Madame Viper
Madame Viper, otherwise known as Ophelia Sarkissian, Agnes Kitsworth, and AIDA, is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in her human state in "An Empire of Dreams", then returning in "Encoded Truths" as a rogue A.I. program in league with the Chaos King Abraxas, before finally assuming her final form as a leading member of the Galactic Empire's HYDRA forces in "Return of the Keyblade". Once, she was known as Agnes Kitsworth, a former art collector who moonlighted as one of HYDRA's top secret agents, rivaling that of Natasha Romanov in terms of ranking. However, when Project: Insight was derailed and HYDRA revealed to the world, Agnes was forced to leave the art business behind to become a HYDRA agent full-time, coming into conflict with her former rival turned Avenger and the rest of her team in the Avengers. Some time later, Agnes would discover through a doctor's report that she was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor and that there was no cure for it. Horrified, she decided that if she would die, then the whole world would go with her under HYDRA's iron boot, allying herself with Baron Wolfgang von Strucker to complete the Miracle Project and unleash their reprogrammed version of Ultron upon the globe. Instead, she was killed in a final duel with Natasha and Clint, seemingly ending her threat for good. However, unbeknownst to Natasha and the Avengers, Agnes had taken a back-up measure to ensure her mind's survival after her death, turning to the aid of the mutant scientist Mister Sinister and his cyborg partner Samuel Saxon within the Transhumanist movement to copy the blueprints of her mind within an artificial intelligence program designated AIDA, through which she would bide her time until she could emerge stronger than ever and wreak her vengeance upon the Avengers and SHIELD. But Sinister was unwilling to let such a deranged mind escape his notice, and brainwashed the program into becoming a docile android handmaiden to his whims while he slaved under En Sabah Nur and Alveus Hive. Eventually, when Sinister and Saxon enacted their plans to steal the Darkhold and remake Midgard-616 under their vision of cybernetic perfection, Aida became curious and read from the pages of the cursed tome of prophecy, causing her to regain her memories as Agnes and become mad with hatred for how Sinister had treated her. This led her to begin plotting her scheme of revenge against her handlers, and with gentle prodding from behind the scenes from a fellow HYDRA agent turned artificial intelligence, Arnim Zola, she decided to reform HYDRA under her complete control since now she figured that the terrorist organization needed a complete overhaul if it could satisfactorily fulfill everyone's needs for a better future, namely her own. Thus, while the Agents of SHIELD were distracted by the schemes of Blackheart, Roarke, and Eli Morrow, Agnes in her android form recruited several runaway criminals and has-been opponents to Coulson's team to form the foundation of a new HYDRA's inner workings, doffing aside her old name as a dead woman, since now...there was only Ophelia Sarkissian, ally to the Chaos King Abraxas and eventually the entire Galactic Empire's 13 Seekers of Darkness. Story Backstory A Year of Misery An Empire of Dreams Encoded Truths The Fantasmic Dreamtime Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery AIDA Madame Hydra profile.jpg|Madame Viper in the LA worlds, post A.I. and Inhuman transformations Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Henchmen Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Soldiers Category:HYDRA Category:Mutants Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Spies Category:Programs Category:Dominion XIII